


Fast Friends

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, a little bit of AriKasu and MisaKanon, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Arisa and Misaki are friends! How? Don't worry about it. I just wanted to write some scenes of them interacting as friends.





	Fast Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking for a while that I want BanG Dream's Arisa and Misaki to be friends, so that's what I decided to write. How did they become friends? Don't worry about it. Rimi made it happen somehow.
> 
> I have Arisa/Kasumi and Kanon/Misaki canon here, but I wanted to focus on the friendship part. Do a few scenes of them interacting. This has become a very important headcanon to me.

Ushigome Rimi had a plan. She thought it was a very good plan. In fact, her pride in coming up with it was immense.

"I don't know about this, Rimi..." Arisa said.

"Yeah, same..." Misaki said.

"See? You're already thinking so similarly!" Rimi said confidently.

She had thought for a while that Icihigaya Arisa and Okusawa Misaki would get along if they just got over that first hurdle, so she had convinced them both to show up. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to, and getting those two to sit at the same table was an important mission. To help them over that hurdle.

Arisa and Misaki gave each other sympathetic looks. Was this really going to work out?

* * *

"Hey, Arisa."

Arisa jumped, as if startled, and looked over at the source of the voice. "Oh, Misaki. Geez, give me some warning next time."

"Isn't that what I just did?" Misaki headed over to where Arisa was sitting. She had just been walking around looking for somewhere with a bit of peace and quiet, when she found Arisa huddled down by a disused staircase. Seems she had the same idea.

"You know what I mean," Arisa said.

"I really don't," Misaki said, and sat down close to Arisa. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"Working on the plans for my class's upcoming field trip," Arisa said, and looked back at the notepad in front of her.

Misaki smiled. "You know, for someone who likes to pretend they don't care about such things, you're sure quick to help out when it's needed," she said as she unzipped her bag.

"Eh?!" Arisa looked up again with wide eyes. "W-well... you know how it is... it wouldn't be right to turn them down..."

Even though she was amused, Misaki had to admit: "I can relate to that, I guess." It wasn't like she was able to avoid helping out her bandmates all the time. She took a book out, placed it beside her, and then lifted out a plastic bag containing yarn and needles.

"What are you doing?" Arisa asked after watching for a minute as Misaki set things up.

"I'm learning how to knit," Misaki said quite simply.

"Why?"

"Well, felting is fun by itself, but I'd like to expand my abilities," Misaki answered. "My sister always loves the dolls I make, but I still thought that maybe it would be fun make some different ones for a change." Plus now that it was getting cold, it might be nice to make a scarf or some mittens for Kanon.

"You're weird," Arisa said.

Misaki had to chuckle. "Look who's talking. How many of these hiding places do you have, anyway?" It wasn't the first time she had stumbled across Arisa in some secluded location.

"That's classified information," Arisa said without hesitation. "I wouldn't even tell Kasumi that."

"Heh. You know, I'm almost jealous," Misaki said as she glanced down at the book to make sure she was holding the needles right. It was one she had borrowed from the library.

"Of what?" Arisa asked as she tapped her pencil against the paper.

"Of you and Toyama-san." Misaki answered.

Arisa blushed. "W-what? Don't you have Kanon-senpai?" She sounded somewhat flustered.

"I said almost," Misaki replied with a clever smile. "Kanon is amazing, but she's not as... exuberant as Toyama-san."

"Annoying, you mean," Arisa said, now with a flat stare.

"Oh, come on. Isn't it nice to have someone who loves you so much, and so openly?" Misaki would be shocked if Kanon suddenly started acting like that, but it still seemed nice.

"Eeehh..." Arisa sighed. "I guess it's not all bad," she reluctantly admitted.

Misaki grinned. "I knew it. I bet you have some hiding spots set aside for making out, too." She couldn't resist teasing.

Arisa went bright red, though whether it was because Misaki was right, or she was just embarrassed at the thought, was hard to tell. "S-stop spouting nonsense, or I'll chase you away!"

"Alright, alright," Misaki said, unable to stop herself from giggling a little.

"Eeesh..."

A comfortable silence settled in, the only sounds being the occasional rustling of paper, some scribbling, and the soft clacking of knitting needles.

* * *

Arisa was heading towards the results board for the latest test. While she wasn't fond of crowds, and was confident in how she had done, she was still a bit curious.

As she had expected there were a lot of students present, though there had probably been more earlier. She had purposefully delayed going by a bit. Though she still saw someone she knew.

"Hey, Misaki," she said upon spotting the familiar head of long brown hair.

"Hm?" Misaki turned her head towards her. "Ah, Arisa. I see you're at the top again," she said as she looked back at the board.

"It's not that big of a deal," Arisa said. Even though on the inside she was going: _Yesssss_. She looked for Misaki's name. "You know, for someone who says they don't like making an effort, your score is pretty high up there."

"Yeah, well..." Misaki actually looked a little awkward. Embarrassed maybe? "Doing well is actually less of a hassle than doing badly, so... it just works out better that way," she said, and shrugged.

"Oh really?" Arisa wasn't sure how true that was, as she had never really experienced doing badly. For quite a while her life had been little besides studying and bonsai. "And it had nothing to do with wanting to impress Kanon-senpai?"

"W-why would that factor into things?" Misaki asked.

Arisa had to grin. "You tell me." Sometimes it was fun being the one dishing out the teasing, instead of having it happen to her.

Misaki sighed. "Give me a break..." she muttered.

Arisa searched for another name on the list. "Ah! I'm glad to see Kasumi did well, as well." Her score wasn't exactly in the top bracket, but it was better than her usual result. Which already wasn't that bad, to be fair.

"Did you help her study?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to see that it actually paid off." Arisa couldn't help smiling, just a little. "It can occasionally be hard to keep her motivated, but once she gets going it's not so bad."

"I can imagine," Misaki said, sounding amused. "She is nothing if not energetic."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arisa asked, noticing the strange tone.

"Oh, nothing," Misaki said.

But before Arisa could inquire further, she heard a very familiar sound.

"Arisaaaa~"

Speak of the sun, and she shines. Arisa didn't even have time to turn around before Kasumi was on top of her, and hugging her tight.

"K-Kasumi! Let me go! Don't do this stuff with everyone around!" Arisa complained, trying to wriggle free. Kasumi had either been smart enough, or fortuitous enough, to approach from an angle where Arisa couldn't easily push her away. Not that it was ever easy anyway.

"Did you see how well I did?!" Kasumi asked excitedly.

"I saw! Now get off of me," Arisa was worried about people looking at them funny, but if anything everyone seemed used to it. Which might be even worse.

"You're the best, Arisa~! Thank you!" Kasumi said, while shamelessly cuddling Arisa.

Arisa sighed. "Yeah, yeah..." Maybe it was better to let have Kasumi have her moment of victory. She smelled nice.

"Aha, I thought that was Kasumi-chan I heard," said a soft voice approaching them.

All three of them looked towards the source.

"Kanon!" Misaki said, her voice raising just a bit.

"Hello, Misaki-chan," Kanon said with a smile. "And Kasumi-chan. Arisa-chan."

"Hello, Kanon-senpai!" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Hello," Arisa said too, trying to sound as composed as possible considering the circumstances.

"So the test results are up?" Kanon said, and looked at the board. "Let's see... oh, there you are, Misaki-chan! Wow, you did really well!"

"Yeah, um... thank you," Misaki said, blushing.

"Me too!" Kasumi piped up.

"So I see," Kanon said. "Well done."

Kasumi grinned wide. "Arisa helped me~!" she said, sounding really proud. Though whether it was of herself, Arisa, or both, was hard to say.

Kanon giggled. "Arisa-chan is a good girl, after all." She watched Arisa and Kasumi for a moment. "Hm, that looks kinda fun," she said, and proceeded to hug Misaki.

"K-Kanon?!" Misaki sounded shocked.

"You're a good girl too, Misaki-chan," Kanon said, and stroked Misaki's hair.

Though Arisa was blushing heavily, she was a little pleased that she was no longer alone in being treated that way.

* * *

Three girls walked out of the movie theatre, the one with black hair in front, and the two with brown, and blonde hair behind.

"Hm, that was pretty good, but I don't think it fully lived up to its potential," Rimi said, musing out loud. "What do you think?" she asked the others.

"I think Rimi doesn't get to pick the movie next time," Arisa said. Her face was a little pale.

"Agreed," Misaki said.

As it had been Rimi's pick, she had gone for a horror movie. The other two had basically taken the attitude of 'how bad could it be'.

"Hey, no fair ganging up on me!" Rimi complained. "It wasn't that bad." She had watched one with Yuri a couple of days ago that had been much scarier.

"Not that bad?" Arisa stared at Rimi. "Then I don't think I want to know what you consider 'that bad'."

"The part with the chainsaw was pretty bad," Misaki said. She wasn't as pale as Arisa, but she still looked a little unwell.

"Don't remind me," Arisa said.

Rimi sighed. "Alright, one of you can pick next time. But when it's my turn again, I'm sure I can find something you'll like better!" She was confident of that.

"Sure," Misaki said flatly. "So what do you wanna do next? Go to a cafe, or look around some shops?" she asked.

Arisa stretched into the air. "We've been sitting for nearly two hours now." At least when you included the 15 or so minutes of commercials and trailers first. "I'd prefer to walk around a bit."

"That sounds good to me," Rimi concurred. There were some things she wanted to look at, and sitting right back down certainly didn't sound too tempting.

So they proceeded to walk around, and look at things. It was mostly window-shopping, but they picked up some small items here and there, usually on the basis that they were cute. Predictably both Arisa and Misaki found something they wanted to give to their partners.

 _Must be nice_ , Rimi thought, as she had done several times. There were times when she wished she had someone herself. Though neither Arisa nor Misaki were encouraging of her interest in Kaoru. Even though she was so cool and handsome. It was hard to think of someone else. But maybe something would come out of the blue, and smite her. That was a nice idea, if nothing else.

It was also nice to see her two friends getting along. She felt proud that she had been right about them. While it was a shame she wasn't able to sell them on her love for horror, it was still fun to go out and do things together. She had known Misaki before the whole band business started, but honestly all three of them had been fairly isolated before that. So she thought of it as a gathering of like-minded souls.

"Fufu~." Perhaps even a coven. That was an amusing thought. And maybe an idea for Halloween.

"What's so funny?" Arisa asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rimi answered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I depict Kanon as more confident than she is in the game, but I think it's more fun that way.


End file.
